


The new girl

by Gamerlesbo



Category: Carmilla - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gen, Holstein - Freeform, Human!Carmilla, Lesbian, Vamp!Laura, persona swap au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerlesbo/pseuds/Gamerlesbo
Summary: I apologize for posting this so late, my stories were being held captive and then as soon as I got them back I got sick, I'm getting better now so I will be able to write again. I'm not sure at what time the next chapter will be posted. I am waiting on my editor to. Well. Edit them lol. I hope you enjoy this.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 “Carmilla? Carmilla dear it is time to wake up. You have skipped class four times this week and it is only Wednesday.” Perry knocks on the door of the dorm that one Carmilla Karnstein resides in. She opens the door knowing that the raven haired girl never locks it. She skips over to the sleeping mass on the left side of the room as her partner, Lafontaine, follows close behind. She slowly reaches down and pokes the girl in slumber with one finger gently.

  
“Come on sweetie, if you don’t stop playing hooky you are going to end up being expelled.” Carmilla rolls over, effectively covering her head in blankets and her fluffy yellow pillow. She grumbles.

“No.” Perry puts her hands on her hips before reaching down, grabbing the edge of the blankets and pulling with all she had in her. Carmilla rolls out of the covers, colliding with the wall. The curly haired ginger gasps and drops the blanket to the floor. She quickly gets behind her partner.

“Well now that you are awake I think you should know that your room mate has been missing for three days and there is some kind of yellow gunk on your floor along with a note.” LaF looks back at the cheesy looking mess and their eyes get wide in excitement. They turn back to Perry and a pissed off looking Carmilla who is now sitting up in her bed.

“Uhm, you wouldn’t mind if I took a sample of that would you? I mean for scientific reason I absolutely have to know what that is.” Perry shakes her head.

“No, we are not taking that stuff back to our dorm.” She takes LaF’s hand and they leave the room. LaF pokes their head back in the room quickly.

“Oh and I have something I need your help testing something if you wouldn’t mind.” Carmilla puts a fist in the air. She then proceeds to put up her pointer and pinky finger. The short haired non-binary smiled widely. Like a child on Christmas they skip away.

“Oh my god, why am I friends with those people?” Carmilla rolls over out of bed and rests her head in her hands. She sees the note on the floor covered in the yellow goop. She huffs and walks over to the mess and picks up the note. Reading over it she is informed that her roommate has changed school, gone home, or something else. After the first two she stopped caring and threw the note away. She ends up at her wardrobe, getting dressed in her normal black leather pants and tank top. As she leaves the room she looks back at the empty bed that was her roommates and a she sighs in relief knowing that she was alone in her room now. 

  
(Nine hours of skulking around later)

  
The girl in black walks into her room and is startled when she is met with green eyes meeting hers.

“Oh hi, you must be Carmilla. My name is Laura Hollis and I am your new roommate.” The chipper girl holds her hand out, offering a hand shake. Carmilla looks down at the hand and walks right past the girl. She goes to the note she had crumpled up and thrown away. She opens it up to read at the bottom, ‘You will be assigned a new roommate shortly’. She throws the note back in the trash and puts her hand on her forehead.

“Okay, why are you here?” Laura looks at her confused.

“I am your new roommate.” She stands up and walks towards her obviously frustrated roomy. She puts a hand out to touch the girl and Carmilla pulls her arm away.

“Fine, whatever, I can deal with you. Just stay on your side of the room and I will stay on mine.” She storms back out of the room.

“Uhm, well okay than, I guess the clean side is mine.” Laura puts her bag on the stripped bed and begins unpacking. 

  
(The next day after school)

  
 “Carmilla, can you please stop videotaping me. I’m not really comfortable with that.” Laura puts her hand out to try and cover the lens.

“What’s wrong pumpkin? Are you camera shy?” Laura puffs up.

“No I just don’t like feeling like I am being examined.” She turns around on her bed and grabs a book. She flips to half way through the book and begins reading. Carmilla rolls her eyes at the smaller girl and walks over to the desk in the middle of the room. She sets the camcorder down on and sits in the chair in front of it.

“Hello viewers my name is Carmilla and we are here in my room where my lonely little roommate and I are at a stand-still.” She rolls back and presents Laura as if she were a prize winning pony. Laura puts her book down to see what her biker looking roommate was doing.

“Carmilla what are you doing?” The punk rocker looks at her roommate, noticing that her flowing shirt with little owls all over it had fallen open a bit. She gets her eye full and answers.

“I am doing a video journal for one of my classes.” Laura’s mouth drops.

“You skip every single class almost every day and the moment they give you something that would help you be nosey you are all of a sudden the star pupil.” Carmilla turns and looks back at the camera.

“No, this has nothing to do with being nosey. I just don’t want to end up getting kicked out.”

“Why?” Laura tilts her head a little to the side. Carmilla pauses, thinking about whether or not she really wants this girl in her business.

“I don’t want to disappoint my mother. After my father died she put all of her focus on me and did so much just so that I could attend school.” Laura puts a hand over her mouth.

“I’m so sorry for prying, I didn’t know. Would you mind telling me what he died from?” Carmilla shook her head.

“Prostate cancer, he didn’t want to do chemo so he died a year after being diagnosed.” Laura stands up and walks over to her saddened roommate and puts a hand on her shoulder. Carmilla brushes it off.

“I don’t need your pity. I just want to make my mother proud. This has nothing to do with you.” The raven-haired girl roles back up to the computer. Laura turns and leaves the room. Before she leaves she looks back at Carmilla.

“I’m sorry.” Then she leaves.

  
(That night)

  
Carmilla wakes up after from a nightmare, covered in sweat. She gets up and sits on the window sill looking into the night sky.

“Are you okay?” Laura startles her when she speaks from her laying down position. Carmilla continues to stare out the window.

“Yeah, I just had a nightmare.” Carmilla answers. Laura sits up and looks at the girl in the window, she was so beautiful. She shook her head trying to remove the thoughts from her head.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Laura turns her body toward the beautiful woman in her room.

‘No, stop this.’ she thought to herself.

“No, just go back to sleep.”

“I might have something to help with the dreams.” Carmilla continues to look out the window.

“I don’t want your help.” Disappointed with the answer Laura lays back down. A few hours later Carmilla also got back in her bed and went to sleep. As soon as Laura heard the girls breathing go normal she got up and walks over to the girl in the other bed. She examines the sleeping girl, leaning over her. She inhales above the mess of black hair. She smiles, never smelling anyone who smells as good as this human. She stands back up and faster than normal human eyes could follow the girl was gone. 

 

(The next morning)

  
“Hello viewers, I had the craziest nightmare last night. It wasn’t really a nightmare as much as it was just weird. I was in my bed and there was a girl under it. She was crying. Then when I tried to get her to come out the room started to fill up with blood. She didn’t even try to swim away.” She pauses, really thinking about what it could have meant.

“Any way my new roommate is a pain in the ass. She is always here. If she isn’t here she’s off being a goody too shoes. She is always nagging at me about being clean.” She leans in and whispers “Sometimes I make messes just to piss her off.” She gives an evil smile.

“She is always nagging at me to do the dishes, I mean she never eats anything so she doesn’t really have any but still.” She pauses and looks behind her at the mini fridge. She turns back to the camera and smirks. Quickly she stands up and runs to the fridge, grabbing a box of chocolate cereal and soy milk that has ‘Please do not touch, this belongs to Laura Hollis’ written on it. She then grabs a dirty cereal bowl before bringing it back and siting down at the desk.

“She wants to bitch? Well then she can bitch about not having any more of her precious soy milk.” She puts cereal in the bowel and starts boring the milk. She looks down and sees that the milk is actually blood.

“What the fuck? Are you fucking kidding me? What sick fuck does some crazy shit like this?” She steps away from the desk.

“Carmilla, are you okay? We heard screaming from our door and it sounded too angry to be anyone but you.” Perry opens the door and examines the scene in front of her.

“Carm, why are you putting food coloring in your milk now?” the taller girl whips her head around and glares at her friend.

“Really, do you seriously think I would put food coloring in the milk just for the fun of it?” LaF now enters the room and stops dead in their tracks.

“Okay I know you are into some weird stuff and all dark and ‘I am the night’ but drinking blood with your cereal is taking it a bit far.” They shake their head at the girl in leather.

“No, LaF I am not drinking blood now. This isn’t even my milk this is Laura’s.” They all look at each other. 

 

(Later in the day)

  
Laura comes into the room, met with the sight of her milk on the desk and Carmilla in her roll-e chair. She by passes the girl and sits down on her bed, throwing her bag behind her. The girl in the chair clears her throat, attempting to get Laura’s attention.

“Do you want to explain?” Carmilla folders her arms in front of her chest and waits. Laura looks at her with a smile on her face.

“Ha! Gottcha! It was a joke, I tricked you.” She grabbed her bag and started to rummage through it.

“Bull shit! Why the hell do you have blood in your milk container?” Laura continues to rummage through her stuff. Carmilla gets tired of watching her mess around. She snatched the bag out of her roommate’s hands and Laura stood quickly.

“Okay fine! I’m a vampire! Are you happy now?” she starts to walk away and Carmilla stands in her way.

“What the hell are you talking about? You’re not a vampire, vampires aren’t real. Are you one of those crazy twilight freaks?” Laura tries to side step away from Carmilla and the girl stops her again.

“Hell no, you aren’t going anywhere. I am going to call the cops.” Before the girl could even reach for her phone they hear a scream come from outside. Carmilla grabs Laura by the wrist.

“What the fuck was that?"


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carmilla and Laura, no longer at a stand-off, both run toward the window. They see a huge crowd of people gathered around one of the frat houses, Laura is the first to move away from window.

"Shit! I knew this was going to happen, I should have been watching them closer." She paces back and forth in the middle of the room, muttering to herself.

"I knew this was going to happen and I wasn't there to stop it. I told father this was a bad idea, I know the girls nowadays are different from what they used to be. I told him that capturing girls wouldn't work." Carmilla turned around at hearing what the 'vampire' had said.

"What the hell do you mean, “capturing” girls?" Laura stopped and cursed under her breath.

"My father uses me as a lure to take girls. I don't know why and I got grounded after I tried to find out one day." The taller girl looks at her, mouth agape.

"Did you just say that you are helping your father kidnap people? Holy shit! You are way more fucked up than I thought. I am going to go get the dean." Laura stops pacing and grabs Carmilla by the arm.

"I promise you don't want to do that." The raven-haired girl rips her arm away from Laura and snarls at her.

"Why would I not?" Carmilla snaps at the brunette.

"Because the dean is my father." Exasperated, Carmilla throws her arms in the air. 

"You have got to be kidding me! The dean is the one stealing girls? Is that why there’s no campus police?" Laura nods her head. She goes and sits down at the desk in their room.

"Fuck this, I am leaving this place." She grabs the camera, yanking it out of the computer. She leaves everything but a few articles of clothing. Before she gets a foot out, she is stopped by a guy in the doorway.

"Get out of the way, tool." She tries to get around him but he doesn't budge. Carmilla backs up and looks at Laura.

"Do you know this idiot?" He smiles at the girl in front of him and grabs her by her shoulders, turning her around and putting her in a headlock. Laura starts to move closer when he squeezes Carmilla harder. She gags and starts to claw at his arm.

"Stop it Will!" Laura screams at him.

"You know that father is very unhappy with you, right? He’s been waiting for this girl and you still have not delivered her. He is getting impatient." He loosens up his grip, not trying to kill her. She gasps for air and flails her legs.

"Let me go you son of a bitch!" She tries to throw her head back into his face but he catches it with his free hand. He grabs her by her long black hair and holds her head back.

"Be still bitch!" he yanks on her hair and she yelps a bit. Laura growls at him.

"What's wrong kitten? Have you grown feelings for the girl? No, that isn't possible, kitten doesn't have feelings. She just listens to orders to make daddy happy." He pulls her head to the side and inhales her scent. He licks the side of her neck and she squirms harder in his arms.

"What are you doing Will?" Laura takes a step forward and he takes one back.

"Stop, you know that father doesn't want any of them dead." Will kisses Carmilla's neck and she thrashes trying to get away from him.

"Oh I won't kill her kitten. I just want a taste, and to get under your skin." he opens his mouth. Before he can sink his teeth in, Laura flashes in front of him and punches him right where his jaw meets the rest of his skull. He lets Carmilla go and hits the floor like a sack of potatoes. Once her knees touch down, the now free girl coughs. Laura bends down and helps her up off the ground, moving her toward her bed. Once she sits down Will is up right, holding his jaw.

"You are going to regret that kitty. Just wait until I tell father." He darts off and Carmilla looks at Laura stunned.

"Thank you, I thought he was going to…" She was cut off when Laura lunges at her, sinking her fangs into her pale skin. Carmilla had no idea what to think. She was terrified because she was being bitten and the one biting her was drinking her blood. However for some reason she was strangely turned on by it all. She could hear the pull of blood as Laura quickly sucked at the puncture wounds on her neck. She felt so close to the girl on top of her that she almost didn't want this feeling to stop. Then Laura stood up and was gone out of the bleeding girl's sight before she could even say what. She was actually kind of sad that Laura was no longer drawing blood from her, and that was when it hit her.

"Oh my god she was just drinking my blood. Oh my God, vampires are real and oh my God I have a huge crush on her. You stupid girl, how could you be falling for a girl like her." She thought about it and all she could think about was how it felt to be fed from. A moment passes and she picked up her cell phone to call her two best friends. After she gets off the phone with them Laura comes back quickly grabbing her phone and looking through it.

"Okay so are you going to explain?" Laura looks at her for a moment and turns back towards her phone.

"I already explained what I can but right now I have messed up and I need to fix it." Carmilla stands up and grabs a dirty shirt from the floor and puts it on her neck.

"Are you kidding me? You haven't explained anything. All you have done is throw words at me and expect me to believe you. Stop freaking out and talk to me." She takes Laura by her shoulders and stops her walking.

"I need to know what is going on. I was just bitten and my blood was stolen from me. I think I deserve a little pay back for what I have given you." Laura sighs and moves to her bed.

"You don't understand because I don't fully understand myself. My father is doing something with these girls and won't tell me. All he tells me is that I have to lure them into liking me and he will take care of the rest. I found out he was killing them for something some years ago and he grounded me for snooping." Carmilla stops her.

"What do you mean by grounded you?" Laura starts to visibly shake.

"He put me in a coffin and buried me alive in the ground for twenty years. I screamed and cried and begged for someone to save me but no one came. I was found by some older man with a metal detector. He had detected my shackles and manacles and thought I was a gold mine. Sadly for him I had been starved for so long that I ended up killing the poor man." Carmilla could see the tears in the vampire's eyes and wished that she could comfort the girl somehow but was never good at that kind of stuff.

"After I reconnected with father he had me start attending here. He had me play the same game I always had. Play it nice with some young girl and become her dear friend. I would charm her with my bubbly personality and then he would scoop her up during the night." The shaking got harder and Carmilla quickly wrapped the bed covers around the smaller girl. Laura looked up at her with teary eyes and thanked her quietly.

"Vampires don't get cold. It's just the memory of all the terrible things I have done. It makes me sick how many bad things I have done without even meaning to. I never wanted to hurt anyone when I was changed into this." Carmilla looks down at her hands that are now holding a bloody t-shirt.

"So did you catch that guy?" Laura scoffs at her failure.

"No, and that is what I am freaking out about. Once he gets to father I’m going to end up getting grounded again." Carmilla takes a-hold of Laura's hand and squeezes it slightly. Laura looks up at her and once their eyes meet she can see the beautiful golden color of Camilla's eyes.

"I won't ever let that happen to you again." She smiles at Laura.

"However you are a pretty pathetic excuse for a vampire." Laura leans back and looks at her with a playful attitude.

"Excuse me?" Carmilla laughs at her reaction.

"I mean what kind of vampire cries?" Laura looks at her for a bit and after a moment of silence later she busts out laughing.

"You don't really know anything about vampires do you?" Carmilla frowns at Laura and throws the bloody shirt on the floor. Laura stops laughing immediately.

"Hey now that isn't okay." She is cut-off by a tall red headed girl with slender legs and bright green pants.

"Unhand her vampire!" She charges Carmilla and tackles her down to the bed. Laura jumps up and grabs the tall red head by the waist (she can't reach any other vantage points) and pulls her off Carmilla with ease. She looks down at the brunette with amazement.

"What are you doing? I am trying to save you from the vampire." Perry and LaFontaine then enter the room and run to Carmilla's side.

"Oh my goodness, Carmilla are you okay dear? I was so afraid when I got your text that I grabbed one of the summer society girls and had her help us out. How did your roommate attack you? She is so much smaller than you!" Carmilla growls at the tallest ginger and looks at Perry.

"She is a vampire Per." The summer society girl stops trying to get Carmilla and slowly looks at the girl with her arms around her waist.

"So, you mean you are the vampire?" She stutters a little.

"Yes, Xena the warrior idiot, she is the vampire." Carmilla hisses through her teeth.

"My name is Danny." She hisses back. She then backs down away from the small girl who was holding her and gets a good look at her.

"You don't look like a vampire." Laura giggles.

"How do you know what a vampire looks like?" she says in a slightly curious but also kind of flirtatious way.

"Oh God someone please kill me, I can't stand watching this." Carmilla makes a finger gun and pretends to blow her brains out. Danny rolls her eyes at the over dramatic human. Suddenly another person busts through the doorway.

"Hey, we heard there was a hottie in trouble. How can we help?" A boyish looking man enters the room, eyes darting around at everyone in it.

"Hey, there are a lot of hotties in here. Who can we start with?" He smirks at Carmilla.

"What the hell do you mean by 'we'?" She asked him as she rolls her eyes at the tall drink of BROtein.

"He is talking about me." Everyone turns to the doorway to see the one person Laura wishes wasn't there. Will.


	3. Chapter 3

Laura slowly moves, trying not to be noticed, between Carmilla and her previous attacker. Will walks in and glides across the room to Danny.

"What the hell are you buffoons doing here?" Danny snarls out at the two boys that entered the room. The taller boy perks up.

"We are here to help save the hotties of this school. Even ones like you sexy McLong Legs." Carmilla stands up but Laura quickly sits now next to her, pulling her back down with her. Before Carmilla can protest she notices that Laura's face is mere inches away from her, causing her words to get stuck in her throat.

"Let me handle this." Laura whispers in to the raven-haired girl's ear, sending chills down her body. She nods, waiting to see what the smaller girl will do. Laura hops up and claps her hands together.

"Well, as you can see, we are all just fine. We were having a girl's night, see? No one is in trouble and no one is hurt, so it's not necessary for you guys to stick around when so many other… “hotties”… can be saved right now. So if you wouldn't mind going ahead and moving toward the door, that would be amazing." the puppy like man pipes up again.

"What if you guys need to go out for wine coolers or like… pillows or something? No Zeta would ever let there be a girl’s night without a pillow fight." Laura palms her face and shakes her head.

"We don't even know your name." Perry pipes up.

"Oh, my name is Wilson Kirsch and this is Will Luce. We are your dudely escorts from now on because some girl jumped off of a building." Perry, LaF, and Laura gasp.

"Is she okay? What happened to her after she fell?" Will looks at Laura and sees the worry in the girl’s eyes. He knew that father would love to know how attached Laura had gotten to the girls they were kidnapping.

"She died, she was on her way to the hospital and she didn't make it." Laura looks down and Carmilla can see how much this has upset her.

"I think it's time for everyone to go now." She stands up and walks over to Kirsch. She leans into her chest, her hand on his left peck. She leans into his neck and then bites lightly.

"Hey uh, that tickles." He laughs nervously and then Carmilla bites as hard as she can.

"Ow!" he jumps back away from her, making her fall to the bed behind him. He looks a Will.

"Dude, she bit me!" Will's smile goes away and he grabs Kirsch by the arm.

"She's fucking weird, let's go." He practically drags the bleeding boy out of the room, leaving a glare behind as they rushed out of the room. Laura stands there looking at Carmilla with her jaw dropped.

"What? They left didn't they?" Laura shakes her head as Carmilla shrugs off that she just bit a guy into bleeding and her teeth were nowhere near as sharp as Laura's. That’s when Perry notices that Carmilla has blood on her chest. She nervously points at it.

"Uh, Carmilla, why are you bleeding?" Carmilla puts her hand on her neck and feels around for the two small puncture wounds. Once she finds them, she circles them with her finger. Sending a short wave of arousal through her as she remembers what had caused the holes. Laura raises her hand and looks sheepishly at the uptight ginger.

"I did that. I need the energy to try and catch my brother so I took from her because there was nothing else here since my milk container got emptied." Laura gives a slight glare to the taller girl.  
"What kind of freak puts blood in a milk container?" Carmilla grumbles out.

"What kind of assh…..”bad person”, drinks out of something that clearly says 'do not drink this'?" Laura defends.

"Whatever princess, it isn't like you don't steal my pillow all the time. Also next time you need blood from me you had better ask." Laura blushes and grabs her milk container.

"I won't be taking from you anymore. I just need to refill my container." Carmilla crosses her legs and leans back on her bed a little disappointed. LaF stands and approaches Laura.

"Would you mind if I took a few samples? I just need the basic stuff, blood, saliva, and urine. Also I was wondering if I could ask a few questions, like how old are you? Where are you from? Why can you walk in the day time?" Perry steps in, grabbing her partner by the arm.

"Come on love, we don't need to bother them right now." Perry escorts them out of the room and turns back for a moment. Laura walks back over to her bed and Danny watches very closely. When Laura sits down the ‘amazon’ kneels down in front of her.

"You don't look like you could eat people." Laura shrugs.

"Well…" She blushes slightly and Carmilla makes a noise of disgust from across the room. She put on the facade that she didn't care but Danny being here made her kind of jealous. Perry looks back and points at Danny.

"You are coming with us." Danny tries to protest but Perry gives her a look that gives her chills.

"Yes ma'am." Danny quickly gets up and leaves, waving goodbye to Laura as Carmilla flips her off. Perry turns back and Carmilla swiftly hides her finger away.

"Behave ladies; I don't want to come back with more than just a tall girl." They then exit the room. Carmilla examines the vampire on the other bed.

"Where does your blood come from anyways? Do you drain some poor fool dry and save it for later?" Laura frowns.

"No, I drink from animals. I don't like pulling from humans, it makes me feel…different." Laura shifts uncomfortably.

"What is a vampire doing here in college?" Laura leans back against the wall and grabs the yellow pillow at the head of her bead. She hugs the pillow and pulls her knees up.

"Well I came here a few years ago and my father told me that I needed to make friends with girls. Once I was good-friends with them he would take them away. I tried keeping all the girls safe by running them off to other schools or back home but a few of them have already been taken." Laura looks down with sadness on her face.

"Now a girl has died because I couldn't keep her safe." Carmilla shoots up out of her bed.

"It wasn't your fault! The girl died; there is nothing that we can do about it now. So if you want to keep saving people you need to suck it up and stop acting so bent out of shape! If you really want to save those girls then stop whining and start actually doing something!" Laura chuckles and Carmilla's face starts to fall from aggressive to  slightly worried.

"You have no idea what my father could do. He nearly killed me for just snooping around." Carmilla swings her legs off the bed and leans forward.

"Then leave. If you can't handle it and you can't stand watching it, then go. Run away to somewhere that you will never have to see this shitty campus ever again. Just let people get kidnapped but it is okay because out of sight out of mind right?" Laura's face turns an angry red and she throws the yellow pillow to the side and scoots to the edge of the bed.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You think you can tell me what I can and cannot do? I have been alive for centuries and I have seen so many things that you wouldn't be able to comprehend. I watched so many people die and I was the cause of over half of those deaths. I am trying to save these girls! I am tired of ending young girl's lives. So either keep your mouth shut or girl the hell up and help me." Carmilla's eyes grow wide then turn soft.

"What do you need help with?" the answer takes Laura back a bit.

"Uh, well I need to figure out what is happening to the girls. All I know is that once they start having strange dreams it only takes a few days for my father to come and get them." The human girl then gets scared.

"Wait what kind of dreams?" Laura grins nervously.

"Well, kind of like the ones that you had. I might have watched your videos to make sure that you weren't catching on to me. I heard you talk about the dream and I knew that I needed to do something fast, so I gave you a ward to keep vampires out of your dreams." She points down at the head of Carmilla's bed. The girl reaches under her mattress and pulls out something that looks like a bracelet covered in beads, feathers, and what looked to be a dried bat wing.

"What the hell is this?" Laura takes it from her and opens it up, offering to put it on her. The college student slips her hand into it and she tightens it around her wrist.

"It just makes humans feel ‘off’ to vampires. It will keep vampires out of your dreams. I put it under your bed because I didn't think you would want to wear it." The raven-haired girl looks over the bracelet and agrees that she normally wouldn't want to wear it but she doesn't really feel like being vampire meal so she would rather have it on.

"Thank you." the vampire is shocked by the words that the other girl had just spoken. She puts her hand on Carmilla's leather covered knee and gives it a small rub with her thumb.

"You are welcome." They both smile until Perry comes barging into their room, making them both shoot backwards away from each other.

"Okay so everyone be cool. Just letting you know that the Dean is on his way." Perry and LaF shuffle into the room, knocking a few things over on their way in. They both sit on Carmilla's bed and watch the door with worry. A loud knock booms on the door, and a deep voice comes from the other side.

"I am here to speak with Laura Hollis." All eyes were on the vampire as she stands and moves towards the door. Carmilla stands up and takes a-hold of Laura's hand, just as the brunette gets to the door.

"Hold on, you don't have to do this." Laura gives her a gentle smile, rubbing her thumb over the human's warm skin.

"It's okay, I can handle this." Carmilla lifts her hand and kisses the top of it.

"Be careful." Carmilla releases the blushing Laura's hand and lets her go.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Carmilla watched as the girl she has been crushing on, walks out of their room to meet up with her father. Who once buried her alive so that she would wither away and die. She stands there for a moment before she can hear a deep voice on the other side of the door. Soon after a soft and delicate voice followed, sounding a little frantic, and rambling on about something. LaF gets up and puts their ear to the door.

"I think I can hear them." They whisper. Carmilla's heart pounds in her chest as she waits to hear what is being said through LaFontaine's mouth.

"I told you not to get attached and you directly disobeyed me… I didn't bring you here so you could be fuck buddies with the food Laura…" LaF looks back at Carmilla with a questioning look and the taller girl shakes her head at her. A small pit of fires started up in her belly as she thought of Laura being with anyone else.

"I am just trying to find the right one daddy. I don't want to give you a trash girl… I don't think this one would be worth it, she is unsanitary." The jealousy in Carmilla quickly turned into rage. She bends down and whispers in LaF's ear.  
'What the hell does she mean trash?' LaFontaine pushes Carmilla back a bit, wanting to be able to hear every detail of the conversation on the other side of the door.

"If you fail me again, I will do worse than ground you girl. You have disappointed me once. Don't do it again…. Yes daddy, I will prepare one for you soon." LaF hears footsteps and quickly hops up, knocking Carmilla over, and running to the safety of their lover. The girl on the floor gets ready to get up when the door opens up and Laura comes tumbling in after tripping over a leather booted foot. Everything happened in a blur, before they knew what had happened, Laura was now between Carmilla's legs and the two had their faces less than an inch away from each other.

"Uh… I'm sorry I was just trying to…" Laura cuts her off and quickly scrambles to her feet.

"No, it was my fault. I really am a crappy vampire right? No kind of balance at all, ha right?" If her face could turn any redder, it would look as if it were on fire. The brunette holds out her hand, offering to help pick the girl on the floor up.

"No, I am fine. I have had enough embarrassment for the night. I don't need to make it any worse by being helped by the worst vampire in the world." Carmilla stands up and walks out of the room. The vampire turns to the two humans on Carmilla's bed and they both shrug.

"I don't know, she seemed kind of upset by what you and your dad discussed." Laura's eyes grew larger.

"No, she wasn't supposed to hear that, I was just trying to keep father from killing her." She starts to head out the door when Perry stops her.

"Just give her some time. She just needs to go somewhere and think. Don't worry about her. She most likely won't be back until after the sun rises again. She likes to look at the stars." Laura steps back into the room and sits on her bed.

"Do you think I have ruined things between the two of us?" LaF chuckles a bit.

"I highly doubt it. Plus, you are sweet enough to cause cavities." Perry elbows LaF.

"I meant for Carm sweet heart. You know you are the only one I have eyes for."   
They kiss Perry's nose and they both smile.

"I just don't want to mess up and get her hurt." Perry places a hand on Laura's shoulder and smiles at her warmly.

"You will be okay. I promise."

(Later that night)

Laura wakes up to find that she can't move her arms or legs. She pulls but they are restrained by some kind of rope. She looks up and sees cloves of garlic tied to her wrists and looks down to find a matching pair for her ankles. She is firmly tied to her bed in the middle of the night, how could this get any worse? She hears someone clear their throat.

"So you think I am trash?" Laura's heart dropped at the sound of the sadness on the human's voice.

"No, please understand that I didn't mean anything I had said." She can't see the girl but she can hear her coming from above her. She must be on the windowsill again.

"You sure did sound like you meant it." She can hear shifting against the wood of the floor.

"Carm, I swear on everything that I am, that I did it to keep you safe. I don't want anything to happen to you. I was trying to convince my father that you were not worth taking. It wasn't that I thought you were unworthy, I just didn't want anyone else to have you." Carmilla walks over and sits on the edge of Laura's bed.

"What do you mean when you say you didn't want anyone else to have me?" Laura gives her a worried look.

"Promise you won't think too much about it?" Carmilla nods her head.

"Yes, now come on out with it. I never thought it would be this hard to get you to talk." She chuckles at herself.

"When I drank your blood I felt something different from when I normally do when drinking human blood. When I drink humans I normally feel a rage, almost like something in me snaps and I just don't want to stop hunting. When I drank from you I felt calm, so calm that I felt like I could sit like that forever and never be bothered by anything. I hadn't felt anything that close to real happiness since I was a human. I wanted to keep my teeth in your blood stream and my lips on your skin." By the time Laura was done talking Carmilla's face was a light pink. She turns away from Laura so she couldn't see her.

"So you are saying you just want me because I taste good. What kind of selfish motive is that?" Carmilla crosses her legs and her arms across her chest.

"I'm not the one who got wet while listening to me explain why I want you to myself." She raises one of her eyebrows and Carmilla huffs. The human stands and goes to the head of the bed.

"At least I'm not the one sniffing people." She murmurs to herself.

"At least I'm not the one tying people up to question them. I would probably do it, but I would choose a more appropriate area to tie someone up, maybe somewhere a little less sexual." Carmilla rolls her eyes and starts untying the vampire. Once Laura was freed she sits up and watches the human girl put the ropes and garlic away, shocked that she was actually putting it away and not just throwing it on the floor.

"I am impressed you aren't just throwing it on the floor." Carmilla scoffs.

"Bite me Bambi." Laura laughs at the irony of that statement.

"So what can we do about your father wanting to take me as his blood bag?" Laura gets serious and goes to the desk.

"We are going to need to find out what he is doing with them first. He wouldn't collect girls just to feed off all of them in one night, and it is too much of a hassle to keep them under lock and key. We have to figure out his motive for doing this. First place we need to look is in the library. My father kept a room that was off limits to people of the campus but I can get in there." Carmilla just watches as the girl goes rummaging through her stuff looking for something. Laura bends over and opens up her school backpack. She then hears Carmilla's heart beat faster. She takes a mirror from her emergency make up bag and uses it to spot the human checking out her ass.

"Haven't you ever heard that staring is rude?" she snickers when Carmilla looks away. Finally she finds the flashlight she was looking for and stands up.

"Okay, are you ready to go? It's going to be dark where we are going." Carmilla crosses her arms across her chest and puts her weight on one leg, leaning to the left.

"I thought that vampires could see in the dark?" Laura throws the flashlight to her.

"Yes, but humans can't." A knock on the door catches their attention and they see LaFontaine poke their head in.

"Hey I heard you guys are going on an adventure. Can I come?" the two girls look at each other in confusion.

"How did you know that?" Laura questions.

"I heard you guys all the way down the hall way. You two talk loud as hell. I can't even imagine what you guys would be like having…a screaming match…" Carmilla glares at LaF and they shrug.

"Sure you can come with us. Are you good with electronics?" LaF chuckles at the question.

"I am good at just about everything I do." with that answer, they all head out to the library.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They roam around the library with flashlights and taser in hand.

"Did you really need to take that with us?" Carmilla turns and asks LaFontaine as they walk through a messy hallway. Books scattered the floor and ripped pages sticking out of the ones on the shelves.

"Perry told me that if I wanted to go I had to take this. Otherwise she was going to make me stay and miss all the fun." The taller girl shakes her head and turns back to look at the smaller girl walking next to her.

"What does she think pepper spray can do that a vampire can't?" Laura shrugs and smiles.

"Well vampires can't really burn your eyes. Eating you, yes, eye burning, no." Laura trips over a book that was in the middle of the floor. She starts to fall forward when she is caught by an arm.

"Jesus, be careful. Now I'm thinking that the pepper spray really is more dangerous than you." Carmilla helps her stand up right again and she straightens out her clothes. She runs her fingers through her hair and whips it all to one side. The sight reminded Carmilla of a shampoo commercial where their hair is so perfect that it moves in a beautiful wave of cleanliness.

"Sorry, I didn't see that book there." They both look down to find a book titled how to confess your love. Carmilla immediately kicks the book under the bookshelf to the right.

"Stupid people thinking they can tell people stupid things about something they know nothing about." Carmilla huffs and continues walking down the hallway of books. LaF catches up with Laura.

"What was that about?" Laura shrugs and continues walking. She notices as they are walking that LaFontaine continues to stare at her. She smiles nervously and looks at the non-binary.

"Is there something you want to ask me?" Their eye lit up with joy.

"Yes! I was wondering how you live off blood? Does the donor have to be alive?" Laura laughs lightly. She has never had anyone really ask her these questions before.

"Much like the Desmodus Rotundus, or the vampire bat, we have the dietary trait called hematophagy. We survive on blood because our bodies digest extremely fast. As soon as we start feeding our bodies start to store the energy from the blood. We pull plenty of nutrients from the blood but the only catch is that we normally need to pull about a fourth of our weight in blood every meal. This is a dilemma for some of us because we can't just go off and kill two people every week. I mean not all of us any ways. Luckily there are vampires like me who drink from animals. I normally go to a butcher shop and buy as much of their blood as I can. I normally need more because it isn't fresh but it still keeps me from going on a blood binge. So to answer your next question, yes they can be dead but you have to reserve the blood in a fridge or drink it straight from the source a few minutes after death, if the body has gone cold, than we can't drink it. It's just to make sure we don't catch any diseases." LaF looks like a child during Christmas as they take in all of this information.

"So you are telling me that you don't know drink from humans, but I am pretty sure I remember you just sucking away at my neck." Carmilla says, still walking forward.

"I already told you that I needed the energy and had no other way of getting it." Laura rolls her eyes and continues her conversation with LaF.

"Unlike vampire bats, vampires have adapted and instead of the protein in our saliva stopping the clotting, it helps. Because our fangs are long enough that we puncture deeper and we are able to keep a good connection between our mouths and our victim’s skin. We don't need the continuous flow of blood. Instead we close the wound we make to try and keep our victims alive."

"So it's kind of like taking milk from a cow. You could kill the cow and get the meat from it or you could harvest the milk and keep it alive, feed it, and you get more milk in the end." Laura nods her head.

"Boom! Understanding vamps like it's nothing." Laura and the ginger high five and Carmilla rolls her eyes at them.

"Are we going to find this special part of the library or not." Laura walks past her, smiling at her impatience. She reveals a small crawl space behind a bookshelf. They stare at each other for a moment before Carmilla bows with her hands pointing towards the crawl space.

"Ladies first, I'll guard your six." Laura gets down on her hands and knees and starts crawling.

"Oh, I bet you will." LaF then looks at the raven-haired girl as if waiting for something.

"Non-binary next." They get down and follow after Laura. Carmilla gives the area one last look and follows the other two through the tunnel leading to God knows where. Once they reached the end of the crawl space Laura helps LaF and Carmilla over some kind of wall.

"Stay here." They hear Laura say. Carmilla and LaF search around the room with their flash lights to see a bunch of hanging chains, exposed rods, and strange looking devices that look like they were made to rip your teeth out. That's when the lights turned on and they realized that the stuff that looked to pull out teeth was indeed made to pull out teeth. There were strange looking torture devices everywhere, hanging from the walls, the ceilings, hell even hanging off of other things attached to the walls.

"What the hell is this place Laura?" Carmilla questions the vampire, a little scared that she might be trying to get pay back for being tied to her bed.

"This is the secret place in the library where my father keeps most of the mystical books. Come help me look for one. It should have a leather cover on it." Carmilla looks around, noticing that all the books in this room have leather covers on them. She bends over and picks one up.

"Well let's get started."

(A few hours later)

"I don't know what you were planning on finding down here but so far I haven't found anything except some book about a blood moon fairy. This is hopeless Laura, we need to try and do things a little differently." Laura, now sitting at the table in the middle of the room, smacks herself in the forehead and slowly slides down into her chair until her face is buried into her arms.

"Fine, I give up. What do you think we should do?" LaF perks up.

"I could see what the school library has in their data base about the girls going missing. Just give me a second." The redhead pulls a laptop out of their backpack and starts typing away. Less than a minute later they had something ding on their screen.

"I've got it! I don't know how but something was helping me search the missing girls." They turn their laptop around and show the two girls what they have come up with.

"Okay, search missing person reports in the past fifty years." The computer then starts to type away, going through multiple search engines. Three files pop up on the home screen of the laptop.

"Thanks, see? I didn't even have to type it in." The computer then types across the screen, 'not a problem'. Carmilla looks at the computer for a moment and her curiosity gets the better of her.

"Who are you?" and the computer begins typing away at something so fast that the girl couldn't even keep up with what was being written.

"Wow, wait I can't read that fast." It then types out 'that is fine, just call me JP. I was trapped in the library’s mainframe a long time ago.'

"Uh, okay JP. What do you have on the missing people?" He pulls up the files and begins highlighting lines, dates, and names. He also pulls up a picture of the student counsel twenty years ago and Carmilla couldn't believe her eyes when she saw it. She points at the screen and looks back at Laura.

"Is that you?" Laura nods her head.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't want you to think that I was the one doing it because I have been here before." Carmilla shrugs.

"It doesn't matter now, what does matter is that you look good for a," She looks at Laura, waiting.

"I am over three hundred years old." Carmilla's eyes pop.

"Damn, well I did always like the older ones." Laura raises an eyebrow at the girl.

"Easy, it was a joke." Carmilla looks back at the picture.

"How many times have you been here?" Laura looks up and taps her chin with her finger.

"Well we came here every twenty years sense we came to this land. It was maybe five years after my change, so we will just say a lot." Carmilla continues to study the picture as if it had some hidden message. She goes to the files and looks at the dates of the times when the girls went missing. She notices something that can't just be a coincidence.

"JP, I need you to pull up more of the missing persons files. Go back at least three hundred years." JP types across the screen 'I'm on it.' in less than a few minutes he had the files up and highlighted the dates.

"I knew it. Laura you said that you guys would come here every twenty years? Well the last time that girls started going missing like this was in 1994. That is twenty years ago. Before that they went missing in 1974, there is a pattern guys. Every time twenty years there would always be five girls missing. Now we just need to find out what they were going missing for." Laura hops up and down, over excited from the joy of making a break in the case of the missing girls. She goes and stands next to Carmilla and speaks to the laptop.

"Would you mind looking up ancient rituals?" JP goes through the database and comes up with nothing. 'I am sorry Laura, it seems that has been erased from the database.' She frowns.

"Can you look up books on ancient rituals?" A picture of a book comes across the screen. 'This is the best match for what you are looking for. It’s title is Ancient rituals for demons, ghouls, and goblins. We have it somewhere in this room.' Carmilla looks around.

"What kind of basic name is that? It couldn't be something cool, like 'how to end the world', or 'what to do when you want to live forever'." She then walks over to a stack of tampons on a table.

"Why the hell is there a bunch of U by Kotex tampons here?" Laura turns around and looks at the giant pile.

"Uh, that's my stash." She turns back around and looks through the books on the table.

"Hey I think I found it!" LaF holds up a large book and the two girls go running over to her. It was a huge book and the cover was well taken care of. The title was written in a strange language.

"What is that?" Laura asks. Carmilla looks at the writing and points at it.

"This is Sumerian." The other two look at the girl.

"Do you know how to read Sumerian?" Carmilla folds her arms and looks away.

"Well don't act all surprised that I know something. I studied it when I was really young." Laura looks at the ginger next to her and LaF shrugs. She stands up and hands the book to Carmilla.

"Good job, I don't know what you thought it would get you when you were younger but I'm glad you know it now." The lights start to flicker and the walls start to shake.

"What is going on guys?" Carmilla says angrily. Books start falling from stacks on to the floor. The strange torture room slowly starts to move from the walls to the floor. LaF Goes and grabs their laptop.

"Uh guys, I'm pretty sure we need to be leaving." They hold up the laptop and all across the screen it says, 'run, now, don't look back.' Carmilla grabs Laura by the arm and pulls her towards the half door that they climbed over before.

"No more time to waste, let's go." She quickly lifts Laura over the door then hops it herself. LaF comes up to the door and hands Carmilla her laptop.

"Here take JP first." Laura grabs LaF's hand as they leap over the door. Once they are over they take the laptop back, putting it in their backpack, and run towards the crawl space. Once they get through, Laura bends down next and starts crawling. Right as Carmilla starts to go through, a bookshelf falls and catches her foot.

"Guys, I'm stuck! I can't move my foot!" The trapped girl pulls and kicks at the books but they don't budge. She looks up and is met with beautiful green eyes staring at her.

"You can't move it?" Carmilla's jaw dropped and all sense of romantic emotion was gone.

"Do you think I would be using the word “stuck” if I could move?" Laura looks to see how badly it is trapped. It was more like an upper leg because she was pinned above the top of her shoe. The walls start to shake more and she knows she has to act fast.

"Okay, stay still." Carmilla scoffs.

"Like I have a choice?" Laura rolls her eyes at the girl and starts to climb over her in the cramped space.

"Wait hold on, what are you doing?" Carmilla panics and Laura looks under herself at her.

"Calm down, we have to get your foot unstuck. Just do as I say." She reaches where Carmilla's foot is stuck. Her legs are on each side of Carmilla's shoulders. She grabs the books and slowly starts to lift. As soon as she can move Carmilla pulls her foot free.

"No! Not yet!" Laura yells as books start to fall further into the tunnel. Laura falls back and immediately regrets it. She hears a muffled noise and heat run right to the apex of her legs. It took everything in Carmilla to not open her mouth and use her tongue to dig for the vampire's sex through her sweatpants. She bit her lip so hard she could taste the blood in her mouth. Laura moves off of her mouth and continues to move down until they are face to face. Laura's is very glad that it is dark in here because if it wasn't someone would notice how red her face is. She sees the blood on Carmilla's lip and can't help herself when she leans down and licks the blood clean. Carmilla gasps at the unexpected contact.

"Sorry for falling on you." Laura licks her own lips, savoring the sweet taste of Carmilla's blood. The girl on her back shifts away and sits up into a crouch.

"It's fine, let's just not talk about it again."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They finally make it back into the girl's room with mostly no injuries. It wasn't until they ran into Perry that they got most of their wounds.

"What were you thinking?!" Perry aggressively applies anti-bacterial ointment to the cuts on LaFontaine's face.

"We were thinking that we needed to save the girls of this school and LaF was looking for an adventure." Carmilla watched and giggled a bit as Perry stuck a band-aid on her lovers face and then lightly slapping it, causing them the hiss in pain. They glare a little but their face quickly goes soft when they realize how worried their love was. Laura elbowed the snickering human in the sides and shook her head. Carmilla leaned back on Laura's bed and grabbed her pillow, lightly hitting her with it.

"We were just trying to find out how to save everyone." Perry stands and crosses her arms at LaF.

"Well you haven't saved yourself now have you? No, and the reason why is because you are in big trouble Susan." LaF looked away as her girlfriend used her old name.

"It's LaFontaine…" Perry realizes her mistake and takes her redheaded mad scientists hand.

"Whatever, you are still in trouble!" Perry runs out of the room and LaF is stuck there dumb struck. Laura stands up and wraps an arm around the ginger.

"It's okay, you can stay here tonight." The offer was out of kindness and a little because she needed something to keep her mind off of what happened back at the library.

"Yeah LaF, I'll grab you some stuff and we can share a bed." They nod their head and move to sit on Carmilla's bed. Carmilla leaves the room and Laura scoots off of her bed and kneels in front of the non-binary.

"Are you okay?" They look down at the girl and smile.

"My girlfriend is mad at me, she can't accept the fact that I am no longer Susan, she can't even bear to look at me right now and it kills me. I don't know what I am supposed to do about this. I don't feel complete without her but I also don't feel complete as Susan." A tear roles down their face and Laura lifts her hand and wipes it away.

"Everything will be okay, I promise. I understand what you are going through. I have a love interest right now that I know that I can't act on or it will be their life." LaF smiles a bit.

"I know she would love to be with you though. I also know that she would treat you like her royal queen." Laura gives a warm smile to the redhead for the thought but knows that the thought is just that, a thought.

"I wish I could be her queen but I am a monster. Monsters aren't allowed to be queens. We aren't allowed to be in love." She reaches up and hugs the ginger. Carmilla walks in and is met with the sight of the two hugging, one on the floor and one on the bed.

"Okay easy kids. Let's not get too worked up." The two separate and Laura moves back onto her bed. Carmilla brings in an extra blanket and a pillow.

"Alright do you want the wall or the outside?" LaF shrugs and Laura cuts in.

"Carmilla, you can sleep in my bed. I'll take the floor." Carmilla shakes her head.

"No, you are not going to be sleeping on the floor." The vampire brushes off her shoulder like there was dust on it.

"It's not the worst thing I have ever been through. The floor is much better than knowing that you didn't get any sleep last night." Laura takes the blankets from Carmilla and puts them on the floor, making a sleeping pallet. Every one lies down and Carmilla turns out the lights. As she makes it over to Laura's bed, she steps over the motionless body. The raven-haired girl crawls into the bed that smells a lot like the girl that is lying on the floor. She is grateful for once that the vampire steals her pillow because at least she has that. She lays her head down on it and notices that it no longer smells like her, instead the scent of the brunette covers it. The human leans over the bed to watch the girl on the floor and make sure she is actually asleep. She watches the slender body rise and fall in a normal breathing motion. Carmilla pulls back onto the bed and holds the yellow pillow to her nose and inhales. The scent brings warmth to her body. Staring at her chest and moving her eyes down her body to a lower area.

"Why does this girl do this to me? Why does a girl like her make me feel like this? A naïve and innocent girl who has to kill to live and still refuses." She holds the pillow close.

"Because she touches your heart in a way you have never felt before." Carmilla's eyes shoot open to find LaFontaine looking at her from the other bed.

"What are you talking about? She is just some girl." LaF scoffs at the human girl in the other bed.

"Oh yeah, she is just some girl that you have a huge thing for Ms. Crushes-on-vampire." Carmilla's face turns red and she turns around.

"Whatever, you must have bumped your heard or something. Go back to sleep." The girl rolls over and faces the wall, letting her eye lids fall.  
(Later in the night)  
Carmilla wakes to the feeling of weight on the bed behind her. She turns around to see Laura climbing into bed with her.

"What the frilly hell are you doing?" Laura looked like a deer in headlights. She looks around and then at the blankets on the floor.

"I'm not sure. I guess I was trying to get in bed." She starts to get off of the mattress when she feels a warm hand atop of hers. She looks into the big brown eyes set in the beautiful face of the girl in her bed.

"You can stay." She opens the covers and Laura just stands there for a moment, thinking that this is a bad idea.

"I'm not going to hold this forever." Laura gives up and crawls in the bed. Carmilla drops the blanket across her body and rolls back over. A few seconds pass by and the human turns back over.

"Well are you going to get closer or fall off the bed?" she turns and faces the wall. Laura looks at her for a moment. Her skin was beautiful in the light emitting from outside the window. The vampire scoots closer, laying her head on one arm and the other arm lays flat on her side. Carmilla reaches behind her and grabs Laura's hand, pulling it around her waist. She intertwines their fingers and pushes her body flush with Laura's.

"Don't tell anyone that this happened." Carmilla says with a grumpy tone.

"Your secret is safe with me." Laura nuzzles her nose into Carmilla's night black hair, inhaling her scent.

(The next morning)

The girls are awoken by a pounding on the door. Carmilla quickly flies up, making Laura fall out of the bed. The vampire hit the floor with a thump and Carmilla mouths “sorry” to her as she goes to the door. Turning the already unlocked doorknob, she can almost feel the anger radiation off of Perry when she pushes through the door.

"Where is she? This is not a funny joke. If this is how she thinks she can get back at me for the fight we had yesterday, she is sadly mistaken." Carmilla and Laura watch as Perry rips through their room. Looking like a mad woman who has lost all fifty-seven of her pet cats.

"Per, what are you talking about? LaF is right-" she is cut-off when Perry lifts the covers on the other bed to find it empty.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for posting this so late, my stories were being held captive and then as soon as I got them back I got sick, I'm getting better now so I will be able to write again. I'm not sure at what time the next chapter will be posted. I am waiting on my editor to. Well. Edit them lol. I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter 7

All the girls examine the empty bed. Perry lifts the pillow to reveal a note. She picks it up and starts reading it. Her eyes begin to over flow with tears as she looks over the note card. The redhead turns and throws the note card at Laura.

“She is gone because of you! Susan… LaFontaine is gone because you protected Carmilla but you didn’t think of anyone else! Why didn’t you give LaF one of those dried bat wings? Why didn’t you watch over her at night too?” Laura stands there speechless. She wants to say that she didn’t know they would go after LaF but she couldn’t say anything. She was stuck with word caught in her throat. Carmilla steps in between the two girls and slowly puts her hands on Perry’s shoulders.

“Per, we didn’t know this was going to happen. We had no idea that because they didn’t take me that they would take them. Please calm down, we will do everything we can to get them back.” Tears roll down the red heads face and she sits on the edge of Carmilla’s bed.

“What if she is hurt? What if she is gone and the last thing I said to her was those terrible things?” Laura tries to step towards the girl but Perry flinches away. The brunette backs away and looks away. Was she really so mad at her that she wouldn’t even let her comfort her? Or was it that the human was afraid. She was scared to let the demon touch her. Laura places herself behind Carmilla, hiding from the gingers view.

“Perry we will find LaF, just lie down and let us figure some stuff out before we start pointing the finger at people.” She nods her head and stretches herself onto the small bed. Carmilla turns and looks at Laura, the vampires’ head is down. Carmilla slowly puts a hand on the shorter girl’s shoulder.

“It’s okay. It isn’t your fault. She is just upset about LaF. You had no idea that they would take her so there is no way you could have prevented it.” Laura shakes her head.

“I could have done something. I knew that father expected another human soon but I didn’t think it would be this soon. I should have just made a protective bracelet for everyone. Instead I was just focused on what I wanted and had no regard for anyone else.” Carmilla lightly grabs her by the chin and lifts her eyes up to meet her own.

“This is not your fault. Stop this and calm down. She is upset because she has lost her partner. She wants someone to point the finger at right now.” The human then leans forward and puts her fore head against Laura’s.

“I need your help to get my friends back. Please help me rescue LaF.” Laura looks into the raven-haired girls brown eyes and her breath catches in her throat.

“Yes I’ll help.” She stares into Carmilla’s eyes for a few more moments before finally pulling back and grabbing the large leather book off the end of her bed. She hands it over to Carmilla.

“You start reading and see if you can find anything about sacrificing five girls once every twenty years for youth or immortality or something like that. I am going to go and see if I can find out where they are being taken.” Carmilla looks at the vampire in confusion. Laura pokes her nose.

“I can follow your friends’ scent.”

“What?” Laura laughs at the human’s response.

“I can’t tell you how, just trust that I can.” Carmilla rolls her eyes at the brunette.

“I don’t know why you have to be so secretive.” The shorter girl’s mouth drops open.

“Like I can keep a secret! This is the only thing I have ever not told you and it’s only because I don’t want you to freak out.” Carmilla takes a step away.

“Okay well now I am freaked out because you won’t tell me.” Laura laughs and puts a hand on the other girls arm.

“I will tell you one day.” She smiles warmly at the taller girl looking at her and they just stand there for a moment. She then pops up like she just thought of the  
greatest plan.

“I think I know where to find them! I’ll be back!” Laura races out of the door at  
vampire speed, comes back and kisses Carmilla on the cheek, and then dashes back out. The stunned girl stands there until she can slow her heart rate down. She is scared that if she moves, her heart will pump right out of her chest.

 

(A few hours later)

 

Laura enters the dorm room where now only Carmilla resides. She heads for the fridge, opening the door and slamming it shut again.

“Easy killer, I am going to bet that your little escapade was uneventful.” Carmilla sets the book in the bookshelf at the head of the bed. Laura goes and sits next to her, pulling her knees to her chest and laying her head in her arms.

“If waz evmful.” Carmilla brushes some of the brown hair out of the way.

“What? I’m sorry cupcake I can’t understand you when you have your face in your arms.” Laura lifts her head up and lays her chin on top of her fore arm.

“It was eventful. Very eventful actually, I ran into my father.” Carmilla wraps an arm lightly around the distraught girl’s shoulders.

“Are you okay?” Laura nods her head.

“I just hate being around my dad because he is always making me feel like crap. Telling me things like ‘well your mother didn’t want this’, or ‘your mother would be so disappointed’. I just get so tired of him dangling my mother’s memory above my head.” Carmilla rubs the upset vampires shoulder with her thumb and pulls her closer into a hug. Laura is surprised by the action but doesn’t question it. She leans her head on the human’s shoulder and sighs.

“It reminds me of those days when you just want to run away and forget that everything in your past life existed.” Laura nods, and then lifts her head.

“Yes but now it isn’t just my life on the line. We have to save LaF and any other girls who have been captured.” Carmilla reaches around the brunette and grabs the  
book. She opens the book to around the middle and points to one of the pages.

“This whole book is about sacrificing girls to some God or sucking their souls out or anything like that. It all wants virgin girls. I can’t find anything that takes place every twenty years though.” Laura slides off the bed and pulls a bag out from under her bed. She opens it up and pulls a blood bag out.

“Wow, where did you get that from?” the vampire walks over to the microwave and grabs a cup from the drying wrack, poring the blood into the Tardus mug.

“I have to keep my extra somewhere and that is the one place I figured you wouldn’t look.” Carmilla slides off and looks under the bed to find a black box. She opens it and the freezing air hits her. There were three full blood bags in the mini fridge.

“You keep a fridge under your bed?” Laura puts the cup into the small microwave and hits the express two minutes button.

“Would you have rather me kept it in the shared fridge?” Carmilla shakes her head.

“You’re right. You can keep it down there. I don’t want pig blood of my stuff.” The microwave beeps and Laura takes the mug out and blows on it before taking a sip. She walks over to Carmilla and waves her mug at her.

“Ma’am this is cows blood thank you very much. I don’t drink pork.” Carmilla leans  
back away from the mug.

“Oh, you are already a vegetarian vampire, so if you don’t drink pork what does that make you? Vegan?” Carmilla tries to grab the cup and bumps it. A little blood spills on a page of the book.

“Fuck! Wait, are you kidding me? What kind of messed up crap is this?” Laura looks at Carmilla confused. The taller girl turns the book around and shows the pages to Laura.

“New words started showing up because you spilled blood on it.” She flips the book-back around and starts reading the new words.

“Of course, that is just like my father.” Laura rolls her eyes at the old fashioned ways of her father. She sits down next to the human on her bed and examines the book that she can’t read with her roommate.

“What does it say?” Carmilla’s face fills with dread as she reads on. She turns to the girl next to her and gulps loud enough for the whole room to hear.

“It is what we were looking for but it doesn’t look good for any of the girls who got kidnapped.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for the delay. My story's have been being held hostage by the person who had taken my laptop.

Chapter 8

“Okay so you are telling me that there is a giant God somewhere on this campus that eats five virgin girls every twenty years? It is ready to eat now and there are already girls being taken? No one has contacted to police, no one had told the dean, and no one has even thought to maybe file a missing persons report?” Danny paces back and forth in the small room.

“Well… we would have called but there wasn’t really anything that human police officers could do again my father. My father is the dean, and missing person’s reports have been filed but no one seems to want anything to do with this campus.” Laura explains to the tall red head.

“Yeah Amazon princess, we aren’t stupid. We tried all the common sense ways first.” Carmilla sits in her bed with her arms crossed over her chest. She looks towards Laura to see the stressed out girl fidgeting with her fingers. Danny rolls her eyes at the moody college student.

“Okay you can’t ask me for help and then give me a shitty attitude. If you want the Summer’s help you need to at least understand that we don’t have to do anything for you. The only reasons we are going to help, is because one of our sisters is gone and Laura asked me.” Carmilla growls under her breath and Danny growls back. The girl on the bed proceeds to stand up and glare into the gingers eyes. Danny stands firm and slightly pushes Carmilla.

“Watch yourself short shit.” Carmilla pushes back and makes Danny fall on Laura’s bed. As soon as the taller girl hits the bed she bounces up and gets in the opposing girls face.

“Or what, are you going to sit on me?” Danny throws a punch and Carmilla blocks it, countering the assault by grabbing the taller girl by the throat. Laura stands in a flash and gets between the two facing Carmilla.

“Okay everybody calm down. There isn’t any need to be fighting like this. We need to focus on getting the girl’s back. We can’t do that if you two are messing around, playing who has the bigger balls!” Carmilla let’s the ginger go, watching as she falls to the ground. Danny coughs and holds her neck, looking up to glare at the raven-haired girl standing on the other side of the vampire. She stands and turns around, sitting in the chair in front of the desk.

“Thanks Laura, you know she is right. We can make it a truce for now but after, you are fair game.” Carmilla laughs and looks at her nails as if the words the Amazon spoke meant nothing to her.

“I’m pretty sure I have heard something like that before.” She grabs Laura by the waste and grasps her hand. Pulling the vampire closer, she puts her hand on the brunette’s hip and twirls them around. Laura holds onto Carmilla’s shoulders tight with the simple thought of ‘dear God please don’t drop me.’ The human girl stops moving and leans in close to Laura’s ear. She whispers something that took Laura by surprise.

“Ihre Augen lassen mein Herz Pfund, und wenn Sie fühle ich mich wegsehen, wie ich bin Sterben. {Translation: Your eyes make my heart pound and when you look away I feel like I am dying.}“ The dialect was a bit stiff but the Laura knew what she was trying to say. The smaller girl slowly whispers back.

“Ich weiß nicht, wie Sie wusste, dass ich Deutsch , aber Sie sicher wissen, wie Sie Ihren Weg in ein Mädchen Herz zu sprechen. {Translation: I don’t know how you knew I was German but you sure know how to talk your way into a girls heart.}“ Laura kisses Carmilla’s cheek and steps away from her. The human turns back to look at the redhead and smirks at her. Danny crosses her arms.

“Oh yeah that is real mature, flaunt in front of my face. Grow up Karinstein.“ Laura blushes and Carmilla heads over to the fridge, grabbing the tartus cup on her way over there.

“I have no idea what you are talking about. I was just talking to my friend in her native tongue.” Danny rolls her eyes. The leather-clad girl grabs the blood bag and starts to pour it into the mug.

“What the hell are you doing now?” Danny watches Carmilla closely as she walks over to Laura and hands her the mug of blood.

“Calm down, I am just giving her a meal. I’m sure you didn’t want to watch the other way I give her a meal.” Carmilla winks at the vampire taking the mug and causes her to blush and look away. Danny stands up suddenly and walks to the door.

“Okay, I get it, but I am done watching this. Laura, I will gather the Summer’s and we will assist you with your hunt.” Laura mouths “sorry” to the tallest girl in the room and Danny nods and walks out the door. Carmilla turns around and notices that Laura isn’t drinking her blood.

“What’s wrong cream puff? Did Xena make you lose your appetite?” Laura shakes her head.

“No, I was just wondering how you knew I was German.” Carmilla’s heart rate picks up.

“Uh, well, I might have gone through a few of your things while you were gone. I only looked long enough to see that most of it was written in German. I learned how to speak German as a young age so I thought it would be nice to speak to you in a language you seemed to use other than English.” Carmilla fidgets with her fingers for a moment. Looking away, not wanting to make eye contact with the vampire whose privacy she had invaded.

“So you have been going through my things? What made you think that was okay?” Laura smirks at the girl. She already knew that the reason the human had gone through her things was because she was attracted to her and wanted to know more of her.

“What does it matter to you?” Carmilla looks away, folding her arms over her chest.

“Well it is my stuff that you went through.” Carmilla finally makes eye contact with Laura in a huff.

“What’s done is done. Can we focus on the missing girls so I can get back to my normal and boring life?” Laura smiles and giggles a little knowing that the human would not admit the reason for going through her stuff. She hands the book over to the only one in the room who could read it and she goes on to sip at her cup of blood as though it where a Sunday brunch tea.

 

(The next morning)

 

Carmilla wakes up on Laura’s bed again and Laura on the floor again. The human rolls over and looks at the vampire with the brunette mess on the top of her head. She reaches down and brushes a few obstructing hair out of the way so she could look at the beautiful face of the girl on the floor. She leans over the side of the bed to get just close enough to hear the vampire breathing lightly as she slept. Carmilla gives her a-once-over and realizes that if she didn’t know that the girl drank blood, she would look like a normal human. As the human continues to cogitate, the vampire wakes without opening her eyes. She can feel the heat radiating off of the girl hovering over her. The smell of her skin was driving the girl crazy. She wanted so badly to sink her teeth into the younger girl. The sound of her blood flowing less than a foot away was making her stomach ache. Laura feels the warm fingers of the mortal above her run across her cheek. That is the moment her stomach growls a horrendous noise causing Carmilla to back away. Reluctantly Laura opened her eyes and sat up.

“Good morning.” Laura could hear the nervousness in the girl’s voice. She smiles as the leather-clad girl.

“So how were your dreams?” The girls are startled by the redhead, that until now, no one had even noticed.

“Perry? What up?” Laura sits up and Perry shifts uncomfortably on the bed.

“Well I was just wondering what Carmilla had been dreaming about because she was talking in her sleep. She said something about a cat.” They both look at the raven-haired girl.

“I just had a dream that there was a mountain lion sleeping on the floor.” Laura quickly gets up and heads to the mini-fridge.

“What a weird dream to have. So is there any other reason you are here Perridon?” Perry looks at the woman with wide eyes.

“How do you know my full name?” Laura fills her blue mug with blood and takes a sip.

“I’m sorry you kind of remind me of someone I used to know with that name.” Perry stares at the vampire as she drinks her blood as if it were hot tea. The redhead turns back and looks at Carmilla.

“I just came by to say I am sorry for how I reacted before. I am just really worried about LaF. It has been two days and they haven’t come home yet. I don’t know what to do with myself. I have cleaned our dorm, your dorm and your bathroom. By the way Carmilla, you need to start cleaning out the drain. I have search everywhere for them and I can’t find a single trace. I have called everyone I can and no one wants to get anywhere near a twenty-mile radius of this school. I don’t know what to do and I know that you two can help.” Laura sits next to Carmilla and hands her a cup of hot chocolate she had made for the girl as Perry spoke.

“We have found a few things on what is going on and it calls for five virgin sacrifices to something that thinks it is a God. My father feeds it every twenty years for youth or wealth or whatever the hell people sacrifice others for. We don’t know how many people he has taken already but we do know that they took one of Danny’s friends.” Carmilla groans under her breath. Quickly she tries to hide the sound by taking a drink of her cocoa.

“There was also one girl I had heard of from Danny’s friend who said that along with the girl who jumped from the building, there was another who was taken with her and showed back up at the same time. The girl who stayed in this dorm before I did, was taken and now LaF is missing. So my father just needs one more.” a knock was made at a door and everyone turns to see the red head they had all been looking for.

“What’s up guys? Does anyone know how I got here?”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

“Okay guys, is that really necessary? I am fine. I just have no recollection of the apparent two days that I have missed.” Perry was looking over them, checking everywhere she could for some kind of scratch or bump on the non-binary. Laura had looked over them once already, feeling nothing off about the human. 

“So you can’t remember anything?” Carmilla questions the ginger. They shake their head no. Then they lighten up and reach in their back pocket, pulling out a phone. They open it up and hit a button. Their voice starts emitting out of the phone.

(After the recording stops)

 

“Well, I am at least happy to say that the people my father puts in charge are a bundle of idiots.” Laura goes to the book on her bed as LaF and Perry move to Carmilla’s bed.

“Yeah, I mean who lets a hostage get through with a cell phone. How stupid could they be?” Perry glares at the girl in black and Carmilla raises her hands in surrender.

“Sorry, not saying that we aren’t happy that you caught your entire capture on tape. I was just saying that the people we are dealing with are stupid.” LaF nods their head in understanding and turns back to their worried lover. Perry whispers her ‘I’m sorry’ and ‘I was so worried’ to them as LaFontaine holds her close and kisses the top of her head.

“So going by what we heard on the recording, they seem to have all the girls wherever they took you. Where ever they took you was dark and musty smelling. Your pants are covered in dirt so I am guessing that this place wasn’t inside. It has got to be in some kind of underground fortress. I don’t remember any such thing when I was on father’s good side. Why do I not know of this secret place?!” Carmilla puts a hand on the vampire who was starting to forget what the end of a sentence was. Laura looks back at the human and Carmilla can see tears starting to collect in her eyes. The normally unaffectionate girl reaches her arm across the undead girl’s shoulder and pulls her into a hug.

“It’s okay Laura. We will figure this out and save the girls. I know that if anyone could do it, it’s you. I mean your last name is practically Ackroyd.” Laura smiles at the taller girl and hugs her back. The two fit together like a beautiful piece of art. Laura basks in the warmth of Carmilla’s torso. The college student gives her a good squeeze and they break apart.

“I’m just worried about the girls. What are we supposed to do? We have no idea where they are.” Carmilla turns and grabs the book on Laura’s bed. She flips to the page with blood on it and reads out loud.

“The victim will spend its last days in celebration before being taken to the all mighty Lophiiformes” Perry looks at her lover, seeing nothing new happening.

“What does that mean?” Carmilla flips through the pages.

“I’m not sure all I know is that it says it only takes two days for the effects to reach its peak after that make their way to the light.” She closes the book and looks down at redhead in front of her.

“We have to keep her safe, what can we do to keep her from going crazy?” LaF gets up and wraps their arms around Perry.

“C’mon babe, let’s go back to our room.” They kiss the other ginger’s neck making her turn brighter than her hair.

“Unless you want them to watch, I thought you just liked the thrill of almost getting caught but if you like this than I am down.” They reach a hand up Perry’s shirt and she squeaks.

“Okay, I can see that the effects are taking place now. I am going to get them to our room. Get back with me in about an hour and we will find a way to keep them under control.” Perry quickly scurries away with LaF attached to her hip. Carmilla slaps a hand over her eyes.

“That was gross…” Laura gives a little nudge to her arm.

“No it wasn’t, they love each other and if that is how they celebrate then I say let it be.” The taller girl shakes her head as if she were trying to get the images out of her head.

“Whatever Paul, the point is that we need to find out what to do to about this whole ‘people going missing’ thing.” Carmilla turns away from Laura and the vampire smirks knowing that seeing her two friends had aroused her. The shorter girl could hear her heart rate quicken. Laura goes and sits on the edge of her bed.

“I know that if I had someone who loved me that much my idea of celebration would be the same as theirs.” Her heart rate goes up again. Laura bites her lip but leaves the moment alone. She knows that the girl has feelings for her. Just the pheromones that she is giving off are driving the vampire to want to have a taste of her. She feels her jaw ache just thinking about the other girl submitting to her. Quickly grabbing the book, Carmilla moves to her own bed. She opens in and sticks her nose right in the middle of it so the brunette cannot see her.

 

(later that day)

 

Carmilla sits on her bed reading a book of poetry. Laura had gone out to get more blood because for some reason she has been drinking more. She explains that it is because she is monstruating. It is kind of like menstruating but for creatures like Laura, they have to drink more blood to survive. Tries to convince Carmilla but her human roommate doesn’t buy it.

The college student looks over at the empty side of the room, looking at how clean and neat it is. Not a single speck of dust in on her side. There is no dirt on the floor, not a single dirty dish, a few cookie wrappers on the desk they share but nothing extreme. That is when she notices that the bed is made… with her pillow on it!

“Hell no, you are not getting away with it today Diane Amos!” Carmilla runs the short distance between the beds and snatches her pillow up. Jumping back in bed she lifts the pillow to her face smelling it.

“Man, now it smells like her.” Suddenly a thud emits from the wall, grabbing her attention from the pillow. Soon after the noise, she hears two girls giggling in the room next to hers. She puts her ear up against the wall and tries to hear what they are saying. Just from the tones, she can tell that it is LaF and Perry. She tries to remember who actually lives next to her dorm because she knows that it isn’t them. Their voices come through the wall muffled.

“We can’t do this, I know you are getting ready for some big party but we can’t do THIS in someone else’s room. Susan, we need to get to Carmilla so she can help keep you under control.” A thump, sounding I bit like a headboard, comes from them and the arguments turn into soft moans.

“My name is LaFontaine.” something Carmilla had heard many times but it never sounded anything like this. It was like they were saying it to turn Perry on.

“Yes, LaFontaine.” Carmilla grabbed her headphones quickly. She hoped that nothing too loud would happen in the process of her trying to block them out. As she turns her music on she pulls the pillow back up to her face. The raven-haired girl inhales the smell of the undead girl that normally takes resident in the bed next to hers. Her heart starts to pound and a feeling of anger fires up in her. She isn’t angry because of the pillow, she is angry because she has feelings for the brunette. After her first girlfriend, she never wanted anything to do with girls ever again. She had sworn off relationships completely. She pushes the anger aside for the time being. What is the point of being angry? It wasn’t like she was acting differently around the girl. She stops her train of thought.

Is she acting differently? She reached back in her memory and noticed that ever since the accident in the library that she had been acting a little different around Laura. She thinks back at the moment when the vampire’s ass was directly on her face. She was basically kissing her second pair of lips. The thoughts going through her mind were causing a heat that was traveling fast downward. She looks around the room, giving one last look before she unbuttoned her tight leather pants. The slowly stripping girl pulls her pants down just enough to get her hand into them. She runs a finger through her folds and pulls out a very wet finger.

“I don’t know how you do this to me girl but you do.” She goes back down. Holding the pillow close to her she reaches her hand down and starts to play with her already swollen clit. Thinking about what she wanted to do to the undead girl as she sat on her face. She wanted so badly to dig her tongue into the core of the girl on top of her. She longed to grab ahold of her hips, pinning her down onto her face. As she thinks about this she rubs slow circles on her erect clit. She slowly dips her finger into her tight heat as she imagines doing so to her make belief vampire lover. 

Her motions start off slow and long until she inhales the scent of the pillow in her arm. Her strokes become frantic and fast. Heat starts to spread to her core where it feels like it is being coiled up like a hot burner. The moans escaping her mouth are mute to her as the music plays in her ears. She thinks about watching her love cum and just thinking about the sight pushes her over the edge into ecstasy calling out the vampire’s name. She realizes that she had just thought of the other girl as her lover but she didn’t care at the moment. Once she cools down from her orgasm she pulls her finger out of her opening and wipes it off on her bed. Pulling the headphones off she is able to hear the pair in the next room finish.

“Well at least someone is having a good time.” Laura announces. Carmilla nearly jumps out of her skin and whips around.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Laura walks down the hallway, passing the neighbors dorm room, thinking about what she was going to do. She had been looking for hours for something to eat in the nearby wooded area but could catch a scent of any kind of life out there. She had so long that her fangs had extended already. Once she felt them she ran to the nearby butcher shop that is an hour and a half away on foot for a vampire as fast as her. Sadly they were closed already and Laura had nothing to eat. She runs back to Silas and here she is now. Walking past the door next to hers she hears moaning and heavy breaths. Heat started to bubble up in her stomach as she continued to walk. She can now hear heavy breathing coming from someone in her own room now. Before she has the time to think about it she hears her name being said in the climax of Carmilla’s ecstasy. The sound of her name crossing the human girl’s lips while she touches herself makes Laura weak in her knees. The shocked vampire stops in the hall way and leans against the wall. As she stands there she can start to smell the scent of the girl’s climax in the air.

“Great, not only am I starving but I’m horny now too?” She whispers to herself as she feels herself get wet. The frustrated vampire stands up and heads to the door again. As she opens it the smell of the human’s sex hits her like a wall of bricks. Her jaw aches as her fangs grow more. The girl in the fluffy white dress hears the two next door climax together and decides to comment on it.

“Well at least someone is having a good time.” Laura announces. Carmilla nearly jumps out of her skin and whips around. 

“When did you get in here?” Laura shrugs and looks around the room.

“I just walked in. Why if your face so red?” the human puts her hands on her face, trying to cover the rosiness of her cheeks.

“No reason, it was just hot in here.” Carmilla knew that was a bad lie but she hoped that the vampire wouldn’t notice because of the difference in temperature of their skin. Laura however was not fooled. Yes her skin was colder than the other girls but she knew how cool Carmilla kept it in their door because she ‘wasn’t ready to start practicing burning in hell yet’. Laura personally thinks that it is because Carmilla is afraid of her chocolate that she leaves out everywhere melting.

“Anyways, why are you back here so early I thought you were going out to ‘hunt’?” The raven-haired girl puts finger parentheses around the word hunt. Laura sits on her bed and pulls her own pillow into her arms, noticing that the yellow pillow is gone.

“No reason, I just found something really fast so I didn’t have to stay out so late.” The hungry vampire is given away by the growling of her stomach.

“Really, Pinocchio? If you keep lying I’m going to have to get the sanding machine. What did you eat a butterfly?” Laura holds a hand over her stomach in defense.

“No I couldn’t find anything. There were no animals. No birds, no deer, nothing. It was like the wild life could tell what was going on here and decided to head for the hills.” The leather clad girl thought for a moment. Was it really possible for the animals to be able to tell that something was wrong?

“I went to every area I know life would be and there was nothing. Even at the butcher shop a little ways out there was no one.” Carmilla sits back a little.

“So you mean you haven’t eaten anything?” Laura watches at the human girl stares at her lips as if she were watching to get a glimpse of a fang.

“I promise you are safe. I have controlled it for longer than this before. I might be a little grumpy though.” The college student on the other side of the room rolls her eyes at the Laura.

“Great I can’t wait to experience a vampire’s version of PMSing.” She rolls over in her bed and pulls the covers over her head.

“Calm down, I only have one day left.”

 

(That night)

 

Carmilla shoots up from her bed, sitting straight up. Her sweat covered body is almost vibrating as a tear rolls down her face.

“Are you okay?” Laura was knelt down at the side of Carmilla’s bed. A look of worry across her face she reaches a hand out to the frightened girl on the bed. Carmilla reaches a shaky over to her and as soon as their hands touch the human pulled her hand back quickly as she got a flash of her dream.

“Hey it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.” She backs up a little as the frightened girl pulls down the collar of her shirt down reviling a small bit of cleavage and the top of her right breast. Laura looks away with a light blush as Carmilla continues to look down at her chest.

“Do you see anything?” Laura is taken back by the question. She looks at the other girl’s chest for a moment and then looks away.

“I don’t understand what you mean there is nothing there. I mean there is definitely something there but there isn’t a mark or anything on them. I mean you!” she makes eye contact with the girl. Searching for some kind of answer as to why she was acting so strongly.

“I guess it was just a dream. I’m sorry for bothering you.” Laura shakes her head at her.

“No, please tell me what your dream was.” She sits down on the floor Indian style. Carmilla sits up in her bed.

“It started off with us in here and we were both asleep. Something woke me up by touching my leg. I looked down and the same mountain lion that was in my last dream was now at the side of my bed looking off. I reached down to touch it and it vanished. Next thing I know the room is black and I can’t see anything but I can feel something getting on top of me. Touching me, moving against my skin and I had this terrible feeling like I was about to be hurt so I tried to move. I did everything I could but no matter how much I struggled something was holding me down. I was pinned to my bed so I turned and tried to call to you. The lamp above your head turned on and you were gone. With the little bit of light in the room I saw what was on top of me and…” She paused a moment.

“It was you. You had my hands pinned above my head and you leaned down and whispered something in my ear but I can’t remember…” Carmilla looks down at Laura and sees that the undead girl is upset at what she has told her so far.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to dream about you like that.” Laura shakes her head and quickly stands up.

“No it’s fine. I mean I am a monster of the night that eats young girls and makes blood sacrificed once every twenty years. I would be afraid of me too.” She gives the human a soft smile.

“Stop…” Laura is shocked when Carmilla takes ahold of her hand.

“You aren’t a monster. The person in my dream wasn’t real. It was just images that my mind put together to fuck with my head. You are not a monster and don’t ever say that again.” Laura looks down at the girl sitting in her bed and feels warmth she had never experienced before.

“You are unlike any human I have ever met.” Laura leans down and lightly kisses Carmilla on the cheek.

“Thank you.” Laura walks towards to door and Carmilla follows her with her eyes.

“Where are you going?” she turns back to look at the questioning girl.

“I’m just going out so see if I can find anything to eat.” Laura smiles warmly at her and walks out the door. Carmilla looks at the door for a moment, feeling the heat that was in her chest start to die down.

“Of course I would fall for the undead girl. How cliché of me.”


End file.
